This invention relates to panel lifting apparatus and the like.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel lifting attachment for lifting drywall panels and the like, from immediately adjacent the ground onto drywall lifter lifting arms having an initial elevated lifting position, for further lifting by the lifting arms of the lifter, by transferring the panel onto the arms.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel lifting attachment for attachment to a drywall lifter having elevated lifting arms for elevating drywall panels from immediately adjacent the ground to the elevated lifting arms, for transfer onto the elevated lifting arms for further lifting with the lifting arms.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel lifting attachment for attachment to a dry wall lifter which can be collapsed against the lifter for storage.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel lifting device for lifting drywall panels from immediately adjacent the ground.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel lifting attachment which can be detachably mounted to a drywall lifter having elevated lifting arms for lifting drywall panels from immediately adjacent the ground to the elvated lifting arms, and transferring the panel onto the elevated lifting arms, and operating the lifter for elevating the arms with the paenel thereon to a further height while the attachment remains attached to the lifter.